tranced by you
by tamachon
Summary: "Apa maksudmu, ByungHyun-ah? Ini adalah ide terbaik yang pernah muncul didalam otakku yang cemerlang ini!"/Dimana Chunji memaksa ByungHyun masuk kedalam Pub. Dan terperangkap dalam toilet. Lime. ChunJoe. Part One of The Unseen.


"Tahun ini umur kita dua puluh tahun, ya."

"Yeah."

"Makin tua aja."

"Hm."

"Tapi makin sedikit peraturan."

"Uh-huh."

"Seperti larangan masuk ke pub—"

"—Chunji."

"Tapi, Byunghyun-ah! Sejak video Perfume, aku ingin masuk pub, sekali sajaaaaa~"

Sret. "Aku mau pulang."

Tap tap tap. "-Ehhhhh, tunggu! Sekalian kita sudah disini, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?"

"Chunji—"

Grep.

Semburat merah muncul.

"AYO!"

_Sial._

**tranced by you  
**

Dentuman musik keras dan cahaya warna-warni bernuansa sensual menyambut kedua pemuda itu ketika mereka menginjakkan langkah pertama mereka kedalam dunia "orang dewasa"—atau seperti itulah yang dikatakan Chunji—dan reaksi ByungHyun sungguh berbeda dari reaksi vokalis utama grup band mereka.

"Huwaaaa~ akhirnya, akhirnya BAAAAARRRRR~~~!" layaknya anak yang kesenganan mendapatkan es krim, Chunji melompat-lompat, matanya bercahaya bagai mentari yang membuat ByungHyun tambah mual.

Merasa kepalanya makin pusing akibat musik yang volumenya terlalu keras untuk seleranya, ByungHyun meletakkan tangannya keatas pundak Chunji. "E-ehh, Chunji, aku rasa ini bukan ide yang baik—"

Namun protesnya terhenti ketika Chunji berbalik dan mengenggam tangan ByungHyun dengan erat sambil menunjukkan bola matanya yang—seperti yang tertoreh diatas—bersinar bagaikan mentari dan membuat ByungHyun sedikit memundurkan wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, ByungHyun-ah? Ini adalah ide terbaik yang pernah muncul didalam otakku yang cemerlang ini!"

ByungHyun hanya bisa tertawa kecil, setetes keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. "A-ahahaha..."

Chunji mengangguk. "Baguslah kalau kau mengerti!" Ia berbalik sekali lagi, mengenggam tangan kanan ByungHyun dan menuntun pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Vokalis itu berteriak kecil ketika ia tidak sengaja menubruk tubuh-tubuh tinggi yang besar dan kuat. Ia akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika ia menubruk seorang pria berumur tiga puluh tahunan.

Namun tangan kecil milik ByungHyun mendorongnya maju kedepan, membuat tubuhnya sedikit limbung. "B-ByungHyun-ah!"

Pemuda itu hanya menghela napas. "Hati-hati; bisa-bisa kau jatuh kalau berjalanmu seperti itu terus." Ia segera memalingkan mukanya kearah lain dan maju melewati Chunji.

"Ayo."

Chunji tersenyum dan mengikuti ByungHyun dari belakang, mata melekat kearah bahu kecilnya.

Sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Membenamkan wajah kedalam syal merah mudanya, ByungHyun berusaha untuk tidak melihat pemandangan sekitar yang terdiri atas wanita dan laki-laki berusia paruh baya tengah berciuman maupun melakukan aktivitas seksual lainnya.

'Menjijikan.'

ByungHyun terus berjalan—telinganya tuli terhadap musik tidak jelas yang menguasai klub tersebut—dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk didepan bar dan lucunya—menerima sebuah pandangan aneh dari sang bartender—memesan jus jeruk.

"Silahkan, Tuan."

ByungHyun meraih gleas_ champagne_ berhiaskan jeruk di pinggir gelas dan saat hampir saja ujung gelas tersebut menyentuh bibirnya—

"BYUNGHYUN-AAAAHHHH!"

Suara Chunji yang melengking bukan main menghampiri telinganya, membuatnya memuncratkan cairan oranye itu.

Sesosok pemuda dengan tinggi rata-rata muncul dari balik kerumunan orang. "P-padahal kukira kau-..." melonggarkan syal birunya sedikit, Chunji mengelap keringat yang berlomba turun dari dahinya, "k-kau...haah... malah... me-meninggalkanku!"

ByungHyun tersenyum kecil melihat keadaan vokalis didepannya. "Baru berlari segitu saja sudah capek, kau ini bagaimana, sih?" Ia tidak dapat menahan kekehan kecil yang terselip dari mulutnya begitu saja.

Ia melihat Chunji memerah, entah karena marah atau malu, dan itu malah membuat kekehan kecil itu berubah menjadi sebuah tawa yang membuat ByungHyun memegang ujung konter agar tidak terjatuh dari kursinya.

Chunji memangku tangannya dan melemparkan pandangan 'Ibu galak' kepada ByungHyun. "ByungHyun-ah berhenti tertawa, itu tadi sama sekali tidak lucu!" Melemparkan tatapan kesal, Chunji duduk di sebelah ByungHyun dan memberikan sinyal kepada sang bartender. "Gin."

ByungHyun menaikkan alis. "Gin? Chunji—"

Chunji mengibaskan tangannya. "Tenang saja, _alcohol tolerance_-ku tinggi, kok!"

"Tapi—"

"Aku bukan orang aneh yang memesan jus jeruk di bar."

ByungHyun mendengus. "Terserah kau saja, aku tak mau menggendongmu kalau kau nanti mabuk."

Chunji tersenyum. "Tenang saja!"

2 jam kemudian.

"Benar saja..."

"...dan, kau tahu...*hic* dia *hic,"

"Kenapa jadi begini..."

"si...*hic*...Minsoo...*hic*"

"Padahal kau yang melarangku..."

"...bilan...*hic* *hic* rap-nyaaa~ *hic*"

"Ini benar-benar diluar dugaanku..."

"...le-*hic*-lebih bagus... *hic* DARIKU, *hic*"

"KENAPA MALAH KAU YANG MABUK, BYUNGHYUN-AH?"

Pemuda kecil didepannya hanya tersenyum lebar. "Hehehe *hic*, jus jeruk itu *hic* ENAAAA~K."

Chunji menghela napas dan bersandar di dinding putih kamar mandi bar tersebut, pikirannya berputar-putar mencari alasan bagaimana ByungHyun bisa mabuk hanya karena minum jus jeruk. Ia meletakkan tangan keatas matanya. Bagaimana ia bisa membawa ByungHyun pulang ke asrama mereka? Ia tidak mungkin menggendong ByungHyun (walaupun tak mau menerimanya, chunji adalah yang paling lemah di Teen Top), kalaupun memakai taksi, proses memasukan ByungHyun akan memakai waktu. Bisa-bisa Niel memarahi mereka habis-habisan...

...Niel dan ByungHyun sama saja, keibuan.

"Hey, Chunji..."

Chunji menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya itu, agak kaget dengan nada suara ByungHyun yang telah berubah drastis. Ia mendapati ByungHyun sedang berkaca didepan wastafel.

"Kenapa aku ikut denganmu kemari?"

Chunji menaikkan alis sekali lagi, terdiam dengan perilaku dan pertanyaan ByungHyun yang semakin aneh saja. "Kenapa...? Ehh, karena aku memaksamu...?" jawab sang vokalis dengan nada yang ragu-ragu.

ByungHyun melepas napas panjang, "Kau tahu, Chunji? Aku benci sekali dengan yang namanya pub."

Entah karena mereka bercengkrama didalam toilet layaknya perempuan, atau karena daritadi tidak ada orang lain yang masuk kedalam toilet, bulu kuduk Chunji berdiri. Penyandang nama _Power Voice_ itu menelan ludah.

Aura ByungHyun sangat menakutkan.

Penyuka warna hitam itu tertawa kecil, "karena selain suasana tempat ini yang membuatku mual," perlahan, wajahnya menoleh kearah Chunji, sebuah seringai kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang berwarna merah muda itu, "kondisiku waktu mabuk sangat aneh."

Secara tidak sadar, Chunji mundur selangkah, belakangnya menyentuh pintu toilet yang sedikit terbuka.

Melihat reaksi Chunji, ByungHyun menyeringai. Ia melepaskan pegangannya di wastafel dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana hijau tuanya. Perlahan ia berjalan kearah Chunji dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung-huyung.

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini, biasanya ChangHyun selalu menolongku,"

Chunji memerah dalam sekejap, walaupun ia tidak tahu apa maksud ByungHyun.

ByungHyun terus maju dan Chunji terus mundur. Dan secara tidak sadar lagi mereka berdua sudah terperangkap didalam ruang kecil itu,_ stall_ kecil nomor empat dari pintu masuk.

Sang vokalis tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa aneh seperti ini—tubuhnya terasa panas; panas yang membuatnya melepas syal yang sedaritadi melingkar dilehernya. Ia melihat _rapper_ didepannya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Tapi itu belum cukup.

"ByungHyun-ah... bagaimana kalau..." keringat mengalir dipelipisnya, "...kita keluar dari sini—panas,"

Seakan tidak mendengar perkataan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, ByungHyun melepas dan membuang jaketnya kelantai. Chunji hanya bisa terdiam, ia penasaran apa reaksi ByungHyun ketika nanti ia tahu ia melempar jaketnya sembarangan kelantai (ia juga stress ketika melihat noda es krim di kemeja JongHyun). Dibalik tampang keren itu, ByungHyun sebenarnya sangat keibuan; bahkan lebih keibuan daripada Niel.

Pikirannya terdiam ketika ia merasakan tarikan pada lengannya. Ia menoleh pada ByungHyun yang sudah duduk diatas kloset duduk.

"Kemari..."

Chunji diam dan mengikuti perintah ByungHyun, nalurinya berteriak bahwa kondisi ByungHyun sekarang tidak menerima kata 'tidak'.

"Ada apa...?" tanya sang vokalis ketika ia tepat berdiri dihadapan sang rapper. Namun, tatapan ByungHyun tidak mengarah padanya, melainkan pada tonjolan kecil yang menyembul dari... celananya...? "E-EH—" tangan ByungHyun dengan cepat menghentikan tangan Chunji sebelum pemandangan didepannya itu tertutupi.

"Heee..." seringai ByungHyun kembali lagi.

Wajah Chunji bertambah lebih merah lagi. "B-ByungHyun-ah—" sentuhan kecil dari jari ByungHyun sukses membuat Chunji terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Padahal aku belum melakukan apa-apa..." Mata ByungHyun menatapnya. "_You're really fucking turned on, huh_?"

Mata Chunji mengerjap. _Turned on_? Apa yang menyala? Lampu? Chunji menyalakan lampu? Tapi apa hubungannya dengan situasi ini? Atau ByungHyun menyuruhnya menyalakan lampu? Bukannya lampu memang sudah menyala? Atau—

"Snrk..."

Suara kekehan ByungHyun menghentikan seluruh pikiran Chunji. "Kau-... benar-benar bego, ya?" setitik airmata keluar dari mata ByungHyun akibat menahan ketawa yang ingin keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Pipi Chunji memerah. "A-APA—"

"Tapi tenang saja, aku akan membantumu," sebelum Chunji sempat memroses perkataan ByungHyun yang penuh makna ambigu, ia merasakan sebuah gigitan kecil pada bagian bawahnya.

"B-ByungHyun-ah! A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

ByungHyun tidak memperdulikan sedikitpun protes yang keluar dari mulut Chunji, terus-menerus memberikan gigitan-gigitan pada benda yang masih terbungkus celana berwarna abu-abu itu. Chunji secara tidak sadar mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan perasaan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ugh..." ia mulai merasakan setetes cairan warna merah keluar dari bibirnya. Ternyata ia mengigit terlalu keras. Membuka mulutnya sedikit untuk mengeluarkan nafas, Chunji malah mengeluarkan sebuah desahan yang cukup nyaring. Kaget, ia mengadah kebawah.

ByungHyun berkedip. "Ada apa?"

Di hadapannya adalah sesuatu yang hanya sekali pernah ia bayangkan. Sesuatu yang muncul sekali didalam kepalanya karena candaan MinSoo-hyung yang membuat jus jeruk dalam tenggorokannya muncrat.

Sosok ByungHyun melakukan _blowjob_.

Chunji sangat ingin mengeluarkan kata itu dari kepalanya, kata yang terpikirkan karena sosoknya itu; seksi. Bagaimana tidak? Pipinya yang memerah, rambut yang berantakan serta nafas ngos-ngosan yang berhembus pada bagian bawahnya itu membuat pikiran Chunji tidak lurus lagi.

Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menekan kepala ByungHyun lebih dalam lagi, merasakan kehangatan dan rasa panas yang diberikan pria berambut merah muda tersebut.

"B-ByungHyun-...ah—" jilatan panjang, "J-jangan—" hisapan kuat, "Ugh—"

ByungHyun menjilati keseluruhan milik Chunji dan menyeringai akan reaksi Chunji yang jelas-jelas menolak desahan yang bersikeras ingin keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

"Keluarkan saja, _ChanHee_, aku tahu kau ingin lebih," ucap ByungHyun dengan saliva yang masih menghubungkan bibirnya dengan milik Chunji yang membuat wajah sang vokalis utama memerah drastis.

_Namanya terdengar sangat indah..._

Pada saat Chunji akan mengeluarkan sebuah desahan kecil lagi, mereka berdua mendengar pintu toilet terbuka dan musik keras mengalir masuk, berbarengan dengan suara-suara familiar.

_"Tenang saja, Niel, shift-ku sebentar lagi selesai, tunggu saja di counter,"_

_"Yah, yah, hyung, bilang begitu dan kau baru akan selesai dua jam kemudian."_

Mata Chunji membelalak. "M-minsoo-hyung d-d-dan Niel-ahhh?" Ia berusaha mengambil nafas lagi, nafas yang direbut _bandmate _yang sedang berjongkok didepannya; yang sedang memberikan ia rasa yang sudah lama tidak ia dapatkan dari pacarnya. "Ap-pa y-yang mereka lakukan di...sini...?" tanya Chunji dengan volume suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua.

Menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu _stall_, Chunji mengehmbuskan nafas. Rambutnya terasa basah, (dan, apakah itu air liur menetes dari bibirnya?)

ByungHyun menjilat dan menghisap milik Chunji lagi—sensasi yang diberikan lidah itu hangat dan basah, membuat Chunji mengigit bibirnya lagi—dan mendengus. "Kau tak tahu? MinSoo-hyung kadang-kadang bekerja disini."

"Eh?"

"_Well_," hisapan lagi, dan Chunji berharap bibirnya tidak berdarah lebih parah, "sejak mengutarakan perasaannya pada Niel, MinSoo-hyung memutuskan untuk mencari uang sendiri," ByungHyun menghisap lagi, merasakan tegangan pada benda yang menjulang tinggi dalam genggamannya, "yaah, itu bukan urusanku, yang ada dalam pikiranku hanyalah dirimu, _Main Vocalist_."

"E-eh?"

Dengan satu hisapan kuat lagi, Chunji merasakan ada sesuatu yang terkumpul didalam bagian perutnya. Wajahnya memerah dan ia tidak bisa menahan desahan kecil yang berlari keluar dari mulutnya. "B-ByungHyun-ah—"

Mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir pemuda didepannya mengirimkan perasaan bahagia tersendiri pada ByungHyun. Tangan kanannya meraih bola-bola kecil dan meremasnya sedikit.

Chuji membuka mulutnya, kaget akan perhatian yang ByungHyun berikan pada miliknya yang satu lagi.

"Urgh—"

Tekanan pada tubuhnya bertambah dan akhirnya, tanpa ia sadari, cairan putih keluar mengalir dalam dirinya, dan ByungHyun dengan senang hati menelannya. Chunji yang kehabisan nafas tidak melakukan apa-apa ketika ByungHyun menyentuh dagunya dan menciumnya lembut, memberitahukan Chunji rasanya sendiri.

Lidah saling bertautan, Chunji rasanya ingin tertawa karena ByungHyun lebih dulu mencium bagian bawahnya sebelum bibirnya. Bahkan suara Niel dan MinSoo diluar sudah tak dapat masuk kedalam kepalanya; yang ada hanya dirinya, ByungHyun dan perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Entah apa yang akan dikatakan pacarnya ketika ia tahu kalau _Chunji-nya tersayang_ pernah disentuh laki-laki. Apalagi pacarnya itu adalah fans _rapper_ di depannya.

Ketika bibir mereka berhenti bertaut, Chunji menghembuskan nafas, lelah dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia mendapati sepasang mata cokelat menatap balik dirinya. "ByungHyun-ah..."

ByungHyun terdiam. "...sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku tak ingin masuk kedalam pub."

Chunji memerah. "Kau pernah begini sebelumnya...?"

Lead rapper itu menggaruk kepalanya. "Yah, aku pernah kemari dengan ChangHyun dan—"

Tatapan Chunji sangat datar sampai-sampai ByungHyun hampir salah tingkah.

"Lanjutkan."

ByungHyun tertunduk. "Uhh, aku... juga berbuat begitu... pada ChangHyun...?"

Walaupun terkejut akan perkataan ByungHyun, Chunji dengan segera menutup mulut dengan tangannya ketika ia mendengar Niel mengeluarkan suara lagi.

"H-hyung-!"

Sebuah dentuman kecil di dinding dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara kecil yang Chunji curigai adalah milik Niel. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar tubrukan dan pintu toilet terbuka lagi, diikuti dengan suara MinSoo yang memanggil Niel.

Chunji menoleh pada ByungHyun. "Yang barusan itu..."

"Uh-huh. MinSoo-hyung memang selalu begitu pada Niel," ia tertawa kecil, "aku tak mengerti dengan hubungan mereka berdua."

Chunji terbelalak. "Kau... tidak apa-apa dengan mereka...?"

"Ha? Kenapa?"

Mennaikkan kembali resleting celananya, Chunji memerah lagi. "Me-mereka 'kan... laki-laki..."

ByungHyun terdiam dan kemudian tertawa. "Kata orang yang hampir bercinta dengan sesama jenisnya didalam toilet."

"A-APA—"

ByungHyun mendekati Chunji lagi, kali ini aura iblis berkilau dari balik matanya. "Karena sudah ketahuan mau bagaimana lagi," ia mencium hidung Chunji. "Aku tertarik padamu, Lee ChanHee."

Chunji membuka mulutnya, "W-wha-...EEH?" ia bisa merasakan nafas ByungHyun yang hangat itu, "a-aku sudah punya pacar—"

Belum selesai rasa kaget Chunji, pintu terbuka.

"Aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa lagi padamu, yang terpenting adalah kau sudah mengetahui perasaanku," ByungHyun mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum simpul. "Ayo, pulang."

Ketika Chunji meraih tangan kecil milik ByungHyun, ia bisa merasakan perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang mengalir ketika jari mereka bersentuhan. Perasaan yang bahkan tidak ia peroleh ketika bersama pacarnya.

Ia menatap pundak kecil ByungHyun.

Kenapa ia tidak menghentikannya tadi?

Apakah ia menikmatinya?

Ia... tidak mungkin tertarik pada sahabatnya sendiri, 'kan?

Iya... 'kan?

**End**

**a/n: demi apa, kenapa fic smut pertama saya harus yaoi? CHUNJOE PULA! depressing banget, euy. ini request temen saya, soalnya saya-nya suka NieLjoe. fic ini tidak di-proofread, jadi maafkan bahasa aneh, alur yang terkesan dipaksakan dan typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana. ohya, semoga lime-nya kerasa, walau gak asem-asem amat :p  
yasud, review?  
ps: disini, chunji bener punya pacar :D  
**

**~fuu  
**


End file.
